


I Like You A Lot

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: "Bokuto-"Bokuto pulled away. He always looked Akaashi directly in his eyes when he talked to him."I like you Bokuto-san, I like you a lot.""Yeah...no shit Akaashi."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Kudos: 14





	I Like You A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> kiss prompt: one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other  
> prompt: Akaashi breaking into Bokuto's room through their window

He was running. It felt like he was flying how fast his legs were moving. He felt like there was nothing behind him and nothing in front of him. The road was black, the sky was dark and he was running. 

He had thought about it all day. All week. The thing he wanted to do. The words he needed to say, and what it would feel like to finally do it. How would he react? Akaashi wondered as his lungs screamed for air. Lungs begging for oxygen like his heart was begging for  _ him.  _

He was almost there and he just thought how stupid it was for him to becoming here so late, but his feet hit the ground hard as he slowed.

Bokuto Household. 

Akaashi's heartbeat in his chest, blood rushed in his ears, chest inflated and deflated with air. What was he supposed to do? 

He went around the side to reach the fence, and in a moment he was over it and climbed up the sidewall to Bokuto's bedroom. He knocked three times while holding onto the window seal. The toes of his shoes were pressed against the wall and he was holding himself up. He was pretty strong, doing alright. But any more time and he'd fall. 

He knew Bokuto wouldn't let that happen.

The window slid open and Bokuto's had popped his head out. 

"Akaashi?"

"Wanna let me in?" 

"Oh! Yeah! Of course!" Bokuto opens the window higher and Akaashi takes his time climbing in. Somehow gracefully landing in his feet as he falls through. Bokuto is stuck between reaching his hands out to grab Akaashi and stuck where he is. 

"I'm fine," Akaashi says straightening his shirt out and fixing his hair. 

"Bokuto-san-"

"Akaashi! What are you doing here? You could have texted me and used the front door." Bokuto started. 

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I have something important to say."

"Oh yeah? What's up?" Bokuto smiles and crosses his arms. When Akaashi looks up at Bokuto, he forgets his entire speech. All the words, phrases, the exact breaths he was going to take during all of it. 

Akaashi rushes toward Bokuto and the other naturally opens his arms. Akaashi crashes into the other's body, Bokuto almost stumbling back but he holds them both up. "Akaashi-"

Akaashi kisses the boy to quiet him, to tell him the words he couldn't say. The words that failed him when he saw him. In an instant, he pulled away. And Bokuto's hands stayed on Akaashi's side. They both searched each other's eyes frantically. 

To tell who leaned in first was impossible but Akaashi jumped into Bokuto's arms and the other caught him. They kissed deeply, sloppy actually. Their tongues were rapid against each other. It was almost like they were eating one another. They didn't know any better, they've never kissed before, burnt was perfect. Akaashi wanted more and Bokuto gave it to him. He laid him against his bed, kissing him rapidly and roughly.

"Bokuto-"

Bokuto pulled away. He always looked Akaashi directly in his eyes when he talked to him.

"I like you Bokuto-san, I like you a lot." 

"Yeah...no shit Akaashi."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
